


A Good Day After All

by Obsscure



Series: Rey de una Noche [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: exo_12eyes, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae supo que entre Baekhyun y Kyungsoo había una dinámica a la que no había sido invitado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day After All

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante la _Octava Gala del Rey de Una Noche: Chen_ , para la comunidad [exo_12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/). El pairing solicitado fue OT3 Baekhyun/Chen/D.O.
> 
> Beteado por [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) *^*.

Jongdae despertó aquella mañana de buen humor. Apagó el despertador cuatro minutos antes de que la alarma se activara y se estiró como gato perezoso, emitiendo quejiditos con la boca cerrada a la vez que apretaba los ojos con fuerza, las piernas abiertas tanto como podía abarcar debajo del lío que eran sus sábanas en la cama. Era la hora en la que el sol apenas despuntaba y no terminaba de traspasar la cortina, retrasando el momento de invadir su cuarto para calentarlo un poco. Era también la hora en la que su buen humor iba a afianzarse por el resto del día si tomaba un buen café, como el que Kyungsoo acostumbraba a tener listo tanto para sí mismo como para los otros dos inquilinos del departamento, uno de los cuales era Jongdae. Pensó, en un arranque de esperanza, que incluso cabría la posibilidad de encontrarse puesto un desayuno sustancioso (e inmerecido) apenas saliera de su habitación y del que podría adivinar qué era lo que estaba servido sólo con el olor que saliese directo de la cocina hasta sus fosas nasales, mientras andaba descalzo por el pasillo.

Con tales pensamientos y una sonrisa grande se encaminó al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha rápida. No había terminado de secarse cuando escuchó un golpe seguido de un chillido y cualquier idea de un desayuno delicioso se desvaneció de su mente, al igual que el vapor restante del agua caliente comenzaba a levantarse y ya podía adivinar su reflejo desdibujado en el cristal del espejo. Se colocó el albornoz, el pelo goteando sobre el algodón del cuello, y se dirigió a la cocina. No tuvo la necesidad de mirar para saber quién estaba provocando tal escándalo en la mañana. Además no había otra persona en el mundo que acabara con la paciencia de Kyungsoo de una sola vez y con tal persistencia.

—¡Eso me dolió!

Un nuevo golpe se escuchó y el grito de dolor fue más chillón que el anterior.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

Baekhyun se frotó el dorso enrojecido con la otra mano, algunos dedos manchados con lo que parecía una sustancia cremosa. Puso la cara más triste que Jongdae había visto e inclinó la cabeza haciéndole parecer un cachorro tratado con injusticia.

—Quejarte —Kyungsoo dijo sin parpadear, sin mostrar compasión ni disgusto ni nada en especial. Jongdae esperó un momento a que Kyungsoo reaccionara e intentara ahorcar al chico de pie frente a él, sin embargo no ocurrió.

—Existir. Eso es lo que haces —declaró Jongdae rompiendo el ambiente, moviéndose hasta la pequeña mesa donde acostumbraban a tomar los alimentos. Se sentó a medias sobre la superficie y Baekhyun lo señaló con indignación, la boca grande al mismo tiempo que tocaba el hombro de Kyungsoo para llamar su atención.

—Mira al descarado de Jongdae, poner el trasero donde comemos. ¿No es asqueroso?

Jongdae se acomodó mejor hasta que estuvo completamente sentado y sonrió. Entonces reparó en el cucharón de metal sujeto entre las manos del chico moreno y la mancha de mezcla de hotcakes barrida casualmente en su mejilla.

—¿Tienes ropa interior? —Kyungsoo preguntó sin despegar la mirada de Baekhyun, quien no dejaba de tratar de sacarle una sonrisa con sus pucheros sin conseguirlo.

—Uhm, no.

—El albornoz es muy delgado. Es más, porque no te lo quitas y te sientas. Así terminas de mancillar nuestra mesa.

Baekhyun murmuró con prisa. Una mezcla de nerviosismo y burla que le hizo sospechar que había interrumpido algo que no debía presenciar, algo que afectaba a Baekhyun de forma que iba más allá del simple gusto de divertirse a costa de provocar reacciones en Kyungsoo. Eso sólo consiguió que su curiosidad creciera, cuando en ocasiones anteriores Kyungsoo y el otro discutían (o Baekhyun lo molestaba lo suficiente hasta conseguir que el otro le pegara con lo que tuviera a la mano o intentara rellenarle la boca con un calcetín) Jongdae fue sobre todo un espectador de carcajada limpia, interviniendo sólo en los momentos en que Baekhyun lo incluía como objetivo de sus ataques o lo convertía en su escudo humano para protegerse de la furia de Kyungsoo. En esos momentos, atrapado entre ambos cuerpos, Baekhyun agachado a su espalda con la frente pegada entre sus omóplatos y Kyungsoo abrazándolo con una mano en la cintura para tratar de alcanzar al otro, eran de los que mejores recuerdos tenía. Era agradable presenciar la relación de estira y afloja que mantenían sus compañeros y saber que en realidad no funcionaría si en el fondo no se quisieran.

O si no existiesen cortos periodos en los que Baekhyun era como la seda y su lado provocador se mantenía inactivo. Jongdae lo atribuía a que no eran buenos días en el trabajo.

—Levántate de ahí —Kyungsoo giró la cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez desde que apareció en la cocina. Jongdae se incorporó dando un respingo.

—Anda Jongdae, obedece —Baekhyun lo despidió agitando la manita con sorna.

—¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Vas a rogar para que te den azotes y no quieres que yo lo vea?

Los dedos de Baekhyun se congelaron en el aire y entrecerró los ojos, listo para replicar pero el moreno —que había dejado el cucharón en la encimera— cubrió con su mano la boca de Baekhyun, que emitió una queja estrangulada. Kyungsoo apretó un poco hundiendo sus dedos en las mejillas y se acabaron las protestas.

Hubo unos segundos, demasiado fugaces para su gusto, demasiados ralentizados para hacerlo sentir incómodo, cargados de suficiente información, tal vez más de la que necesitaba enterarse y Jongdae supo por la forma en que el pulgar de Kyungsoo dibujó un arco en la mejilla que sostenía y en la forma en que los hombros de Baekhyun se estremecieron, que había una dinámica entre ellos a la que no había sido invitado y se sintió excluido.

—Ve a vestirte y vuelve para desayunar —Kyungsoo volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con suavidad y Jongdae agradeció que tuviese ganas de hacerlo—. Voy a terminar de preparar lo que estaba haciendo y tú —se separó de Baekhyun, la mano que acunaba su cara bajó para poner el índice en su pecho— te quedarás callado y quieto.

Baekhyun obedeció. A pesar de lo extraño que le resultaba haberse dado cuenta de eso, Jongdae también lo hizo. Lo había hecho siempre.

El desayuno ocurrió en calma, interrumpida apenas por el ruido al masticar. Al poco rato tan sólo quedaban los platos llenos de migajas de pan y restos pegajosos de miel. La taza de café de Jongdae humeaba todavía, así que la tomó con cuidado. Kyungsoo daba pequeños sorbos a la suya mientras Baekhyun apuraba el último trozo de hotcake y se levantaba apresurado. Parecía dispuesto a marcharse sin más. Jongdae observó a Kyungsoo sin inmutarse, por el desorden que el otro dejaba en la mesa, sin tener siquiera la consideración de levantar sus propios platos. Jongdae miró la mancha de mezcla sin retirar aún de su cara y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se acercó y plantó un beso justo allí, los labios húmedos y calientes por el café.

La cara ligeramente sonrojada de su compañero y la confusión de Baekhyun fue una imagen que le hizo mantener la sonrisa el resto del día.

Para ser tres personas diferentes, tenían bastante en común incluyendo un pasado en una academia de canto en la adolescencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de las expectativas y las horas de charla edificando sueños en la industria musical, ninguno eligió su voz como carrera de vida. Baekhyun hacía prácticas en la radio local escribiendo guiones, Kyungsoo ponía su habilidad culinaria al servicio de la comunidad (tenía un pequeño café cerca de una universidad) y Jongdae estaba en el inestable negocio de ventas en el departamento deportivo de un almacén reconocido. En las noches eran ellos tres, las sobras de la cocina de Kyungsoo y una película al azar que terminaba con alguno sonándose la nariz o dormitando sobre el hombro de otro. Algunas noches tenían reuniones con amigos o citas. Baekhyun solía pasar la noche fuera, Kyungsoo tenía a Jongin de vez en cuando y Jongdae a nadie fijo porque le gustaban muchas y muchos y no se había comprometido con nadie. Baekhyun le retaba a que al menos recordara sus nombres. Jongdae lo hacía, pero prefería responder que "recordaba el pecado, no al pecador" ganándose una risotada de Baekhyun y reproche de Kyungsoo.

Los últimos meses sólo habían sido ellos tres y el sofá, el televisor con las luces apagadas y las piernas de Baekhyun en las suyas mientras descansaba la cabeza en el regazo de Kyungsoo. Tal vez le pareció cómodo y la situación se prestaba para encerrarse en una burbuja familiar. Tal vez sólo dejó de llevarse a la cama a cuanta gente guapa se le presentara y comenzó a tocarse con los recuerdos que poco a poco fueron haciéndose más familiares hasta que aquellos cuerpos y caras se convirtieron en sus dos compañeros de piso.

Pero no podía estar mal si era una fantasía. No se despertaba por las mañanas planeando arrinconarlos en la ducha ni derribarlos cuando volviesen del trabajo para quitarles la ropa en la alfombra del salón. Ahora que había notado que los otros dos eran más cercanos de lo que parecían, él también quería ser parte... ¿pero cómo se hacía eso? ¿Se pedía permiso? ¿Esperaba detrás de las puertas para sorprenderlos y exigir? ¿Exigir qué? Intentó desechar todas sus ideas por absurdas consiguiendo que fuera más consciente de la mirada posesiva de Kyungsoo en Baekhyun, en la forma en que éste lo tocaba para irritarlo y conseguir una respuesta agresiva, en el silencio después de ciertos jugueteos, en los ruidos amortiguados cuando ya era de madrugada.

A veces creía oír su nombre y culpaba a su reciente obsesión, pero ya no dormía igual por si volvía a escucharlo.

Era sábado. Jongdae lo recordaba bien. Si hubiese podido, habría tomado el marcador rojo del segundo cajón del estante del salón donde guardaban los artículos de papelería, para ir a encerrar en un círculo ese día en el calendario. En todos los calendarios del edificio. A falta de uno colgado en la pared y de valor para irrumpir en las casas de los vecinos, se guardó la fecha en su archivo mental de datos inútiles. Baekhyun hizo alguna de sus trastadas, cambiando de lugar lo que fuera que Kyungsoo buscara y no podía haber algo peor que quebrantar el orden de Kyungsoo. Jongdae escuchó la risotada casi en su propia cara antes de que Baekhyun lo atropellase en busca de su protección, escondiéndose a su espalda como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Kyungsoo se plantó frente a él más serio que de costumbre, los ojos fríos y la postura rígida. Baekhyun dirigía a Jongdae a voluntad, sacudiendo su cuerpo para evitar que Kyungsoo pudiera alcanzarlo. Por poco hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, pero el otro logró mantenerlos de pie usando todo su peso. Jongdae comenzó a sentir calor atrapado entre ambos.

—Quítate de en medio —exigió Kyungsoo en voz baja. Jongdae no le temía, pero se puso nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa. Baekhyun comenzó a agradecer su labor de caballero sin armadura y a abrazarlo por el cuello. Jongdae se giró, le sujetó los brazos y en un movimiento rápido lo puso delante de él con ambas manos detrás de su espalda—, voy a sujetarlo para ti.

La sorpresa en la forma en que el otro abrió los ojos fue sustituida por complicidad y algo más oscuro que se perdía en sus ojos. Jongdae no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí. Bajó la mirada a su boca descubriendo el atisbo de sonrisa que poco a poco ganaba terreno. No era como ninguna otra y de pronto sintió que tragaba con dificultad. Baekhyun siguió retorciéndose e intentando escapar, llamándolo traidor y afirmando que ya no lo quería. Que ya no quería a ninguno. Kyungsoo alzó la mano y la dejó en el pecho de Baekhyun. Murmuró _shhh_ y éste dejó de quejarse y de oponer resistencia. Tan dócil y tan poco Baekhyun. Un nuevo y poco explorado Baekhyun. A Jongdae le temblaron las manos y por un segundo estuvo a punto de soltarlo para averiguar si seguía comportándose de igual forma. Pero no lo hizo porque dentro de ese recién iniciado juego él mismo se había otorgado esa posición y tal vez si lo soltaba, perdería el poder o la ilusión de tenerlo.

—¿Que te gustaría que le hiciera?

Kyungsoo se pegó a Baekhyun y Jongdae lo escuchó quejarse sin abrir la boca siquiera. El peso cálido contra su pecho lo hizo contener la respiración. Kyungsoo deslizó una de sus manos por el costado de Baekhyun hasta su cadera y Jongdae sintió el movimiento como si lo hubiera hecho sobre su propio cuerpo. Luego esa misma mano llegó hasta él y Kyungsoo volvió a preguntar mientras hundía los dedos justo en su cadera por encima del pantalón. Jongdae parpadeó con lentitud. Reconoció la invitación a formar parte activa de lo que fuese a ocurrir y la sola idea hizo que su voz saliera de su garganta grave y ronca, como si no fuese suya.

—Hazle pagar por ser malcriado.

—Dime qué quieres que haga.

Jongdae tragó con fuerza y susurró sobre el oído de Baekhyun.

—Quiero que lo beses.

—¿Quieres que lo castigue o que lo recompense? Así no va a aprender.

Jongdae emitió un mudo "por favor" sin importar que se notara que era casi una súplica. Kyungsoo le dejaba participar, pero él tenía el control y no le importaba en lo absoluto reconocerlo, a cambio de seguir teniendo la oportunidad de ver hasta dónde llegaba el juego.

Kyungsoo alzó la barbilla y apretó un poco los labios. Los presionó contra los de Baekhyun y se separó para medir la reacción de Jongdae. Volvió a presionar sus labios, esta vez por un tiempo mayor. Continuó un poco más hasta que comenzó a abrir la boca y a inclinar el rostro para atrapar la del otro en movimientos cada vez más atrevidos. Jongdae vio la punta de la lengua de Kyungsoo asomarse entre sus dientes y Baekhyun jadeó en el beso. Los labios de Kyungsoo enrojecieron haciéndolos parecer más gruesos y Baekhyun se quejó un poco más fuerte cuando sus labios fueron mordisqueados sin misericordia. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver su rostro, pero lo recompensaba retorciendo las manos atrapadas a su espalda y al moverlas rozaba su entrepierna.

Jongdae cerró los ojos, sintió el aliento de Kyungsoo en su barbilla, las manos entre las suyas y las de Baekhyun separándolas para liberarlo y apartarlo. Éste abrió la boca a punto de quejarse y Kyungsoo lo besó nuevamente, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Una de sus rodillas le separó las piernas y Baekhyun no opuso resistencia. Creyó perder el equilibrio, pero Kyungsoo lo sostuvo todo el tiempo mientras se besaban.

—Ahora hazlo tú.

Kyungsoo se apartó y empujó a Baekhyun hacia él. Notó sus labios maltratados y lo primero que hizo fue repasarlos con su lengua y posteriormente, besarlo con cuidado hasta alcanzar un ritmo en el que tuvo que hacer una pausa para que pudieran respirar. Dejó una mano en la cintura de Baekhyun y la otra detrás de su cuello, buscando un punto de apoyo para continuar besándolo a su antojo. El sofá era la superficie más cercana, pero Kyungsoo se adelantó a sus intenciones y se sentó en él antes de ordenarles que se acercaran. Jaló a Baekhyun por detrás y lo dejó sentado sobre él para besar su cuello y la línea de la mandíbula.

—Quítale la ropa.

Jongdae no dudó en ponerse de rodillas entre ellos manteniendo el contacto visual con Kyungsoo, esperando sus indicaciones. Jongdae estaba haciendo lo que quería, deslizando la camiseta de Baekhyun sobre su cabeza para revelar su torso, jalando los estrechos pantalones desde los talones desnudos para descubrir la suave piel de sus muslos. Pero cada paso era el que Kyungsoo le permitía dar, con las indicaciones precisas de cómo debía hacerlo.

_Alza sus caderas. Más lento. Más suave. No toques mucho. Todavía no._

Jongdae metió los dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior y tiró despacio. Bajó la cabeza entre las piernas de Baekhyun y exhaló para rozar su erección con el aliento. Su piel se erizó y levantó las caderas para conseguir mayor contacto. Kyungsoo no le dejó hacer más.

—Necesito que me toques Jongdae... —Baekhyun reclamó entre jadeos, apoyó uno de sus pies en el sofá y apresó la cabeza de Jongdae e intentó llevarla hacia donde quería, recibiendo un manotazo en el muslo desnudo—. Por favor, Kyungsoo... deja que lo haga.

—Lo siento, eso es lo único que no puedes tener. Es un castigo, ¿recuerdas?

Jongdae pensó por un momento que Baekhyun se pondría de pie y se marcharía enojado, pero volvió a sorprenderlo al quedarse quieto aunque visiblemente frustrado. Kyungsoo besó entonces su cuello y hombros, deslizó sus manos por aquellos brazos y lo sujetó por la cintura. Jongdae lamió una de sus rodillas y ascendió dejando rastros de saliva en el interior de sus muslos sin atender su sexo. Estaba tan cerca para notar la humedad deslizarse por su longitud y, sin embargo, la frustración de Baekhyun le satisfacía de una forma que le hizo sonreír y proseguir con su labor. Los dedos de Kyungsoo se aferraron a las caderas de Baekhyun y las empujó contra su regazo, creando fricción. Mordió el hombro desnudo que había besado antes y Jongdae se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de ellos y comerse a besos los lloriqueos de insatisfacción que se oían de aquellos delgados labios.

—Córrete, Baek.

Baekhyun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda.

—No puedo.

Jongdae lo besó una vez más y lo miró. El pelo desordenado y sudado, la cara llorosa y afiebrada.

—Queremos verte hacerlo...

Jongdae bajó por su mandíbula y siguió por la garganta y el pecho. Usó los dientes y la lengua mucho más que los labios y continuó abajo por el abdomen y el ombligo. Un poco más y los movimientos de Baekhyun perdieron el ritmo, su cuerpo se tensó cuando la boca de Jongdae estuvo muy cerca, dejando un trazo blanquecino en su mejilla.

—Eres un chico bueno.

Jongdae despertó aquella mañana de buen humor a pesar del agotamiento que experimentaba. El cuerpo le dolía y el sol que se filtraba por la cortina mal cerrada perforó sus párpados. Extendió la mano en busca de la almohada, pero no encontró almohada ni sábanas, mucho menos espacio disponible. La piel sudorosa de Baekhyun fue lo primero que distinguió al abrir los ojos, detrás enrollado entre las sábanas estaba Kyungsoo y Jongdae hizo nota mental que si la situación se repetía a menudo, ya podría ir al departamento de blancos del almacén donde trabajaba y hacer efectivo el descuento de empleado... Tras ese momento de lucidez volvió a dormir profundamente.

~▣~


End file.
